1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for detaching piston bolt from cylinder, particularly to a tool which is capable of steadily and quickly removing a bolt from a joint connecting a piston and a connecting rod without injuring a user's fingers while working.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, the piston in an engine cylinder is pivotally jointed with a connecting rod by a bolt, which is conventionally removed from a bolt hole by hammering a tool (such as a steel bar) positioned exactly in the bolt hole, with the piston fixed by a pliers, so as to separate the piston from the connecting rod. The way is inconvenient for using and possible to damage the piston or the connecting rod if not working cautiously or properly. Hence, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional removing tool 1 has been disclosed, mainly including a threaded rod 10. The threaded rod 10 is fully provided with threads 100, with one end threadably engaged with a grip 11, with an intermediate portion threadably engaged with a positioning member 12, with a positioning sleeve 13 fitted to attach on a recessed flat surface 120 cut in the positioning member 12. The threaded rod 10 is further provided with a fixing end 101 located at another end and sleeved with a supporting member 14. Finally a nut 15 is threadably engaged with the fixing end 101 outside the supporting member 14.
And, as shown in FIG. 2, when a piston 20 is to be separated from a connecting rod 21, the threaded rod 10 is first inserted into a through hole 220 of a piston bolt 22, with the fixing end 101 extended out of the piston bolt 22. Next, the supporting member 14 is fitted with the fixing end 101 and the nut 15 is successively engaged with the fixing end 101, with the supporting member 14 leaning on one end of the piston bolt 22. Then the positioning member 12 can be rotated to move along the threaded rod 10, simultaneously pushing the positioning sleeve 13 to move until contacting on a wall of the piston 20. By the time, with the positioning member 12 and the positioning sleeve 13 positioned and resting on the piston 20, with the supporting member 14 and the nut 15 positioned and restricting the piston bolt 22, the piston bolt 22 can be moved out of the piston 20 into an accommodating groove 130 of the positioning sleeve 13 while rotating the grip 11. As the piston bolt 22 is completely removed from the piston 20 and bolt holes 200 and 210 of the connecting rod 21, the connecting rod 21 is able to be separated from the piston 20. However, as the threaded rod 10 is fully covered with the threads 100, a user's fingers holding on the threaded rod 10 may be wounded because of friction with the threads 100 while holding the grip 11 to work. Moreover, with a threaded hole 110 of the grip 11 threadably engaged with the threads 100 of the threaded rod 10, as the grip 11 is reversely wheeled, it may rotate outwards to come off the threaded rod 10, inconvenient for using.